


Second Circle

by glacier (kaashmoneybb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Brief Mention of Blood, Cheating, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Light breathplay, M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex, light alcohol consumption, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glacier
Summary: Sakusa is left alone when the Miya twins go out of town during the off season. Hanging out with Suna proves to be mutually beneficial and destructive.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Second Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work. I did my best to tag appropriately, but if you think anything else should be added, please DM me on twitter (@kaashmoneybb)- I'm new to this. Thank you for even clicking this link, it really means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy some sexy sunasaku! I will literally reply to every single comment, I'm so excited to finally be posting something.
> 
> As a note, the cheating is not angsty/emotional in any way, really. It's just a framework for added sexiness. No one is getting their hearts broken or describing emotional pain.
> 
> The theme song is What You Need - The Weeknd
> 
> Again, enjoy x

Atsumu

what did u do today?

Nothing really

You?

sounds fun

mom made us climb a fucking mountain

so dumb

That seems like it would be nice ?

Anyways

Miss you

u2

xo

:)

Sakusa dropped his phone on the bed and glanced back at the show he had put on for background noise. The light from the TV flickered across his face as he sat there in the dark, browsing Twitter on his laptop. He let out a sigh and rolled onto his side, bunching the downy white comforter under his arms and picking up his phone again, stuck in an infinite loop. 

He scrolled up a little in the group chat with Atsumu, Osamu, and Suna. It was the fourth day since the brothers had left for their annual family trip, and the longest Sakusa had gone without seeing Atsumu since they had started dating. He felt uncomfortable with the silence in the chat, a realization that Sakusa didn’t like at all, because it meant that he had been reliant on them for social interaction. Normally, the four of them planned hangouts, where to get drinks after practice/work, and complained about day-to-day grievances, like when the grocery store clerk was rude. It was a convenient friendship, he could admit, since three of them were in the same career. Sakusa needed to complain frequently about Atsumu’s in-game fuck-ups to someone who a) would understand and b) wasn’t on his team. 

He wasn’t lying; he really hadn’t done much of anything that day. They were in the off season, so his schedule consisted of sporadic meetings with sponsors or interviewers, light practice and conditioning, and a bit of travel to catch up with friends around the country. That’s why Atsumu was able to go on the trip in the first place. Before he left, Sakusa had been spending a lot of time with him and, correspondingly, Osamu and Suna. With them gone, he’d been trying and failing to occupy himself with two-a-day gym sessions and movies. He had even considered going home to see his parents, then immediately laughed at the idea. 

He threw his legs off the side of the bed and slid his feet into plain gray fleece slippers. Scratching his head, he padded into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. It was seven o’clock, so he figured he might as well start winding down for the night. His apartment was nightmarishly quiet. And cold. He pulled his robe tighter around his body. Had he even spoken a word to anyone that day? He didn’t recall. He filled up the kettle and flicked it on, leaning back against the counter and pulling his phone from his pocket. 

When he unlocked it, he saw a text from Suna as the only notification waiting. 

Suna

wyd? wanna hang out tonight?

Sakusa raised an eyebrow a fraction of an inch and scrolled back in their conversation. They had sent less than ten messages to each other in total. To be fair, they didn’t have a reason to talk outside of the group chat, but the scarce messages between them reminded Sakusa that he didn’t actually know Suna that well, despite seeing him multiple times a week. He thought about the pros and cons of the proposed social interaction and came to the conclusion that it would be mutually beneficial for the both of them to develop their individual friendship, as well as conducive to improving group dynamics.

Suna

wyd? wanna hang out tonight?

Sure, I’m not doing anything- want to come over?

I made tiramisu yesterday.

ooooo

yea

i just got done gym so ima eat dinner and then ill come

like an hour

Ok!

The kettle clicked off and steam collected under the cabinets, generating light condensation on the glass of his phone screen. Sakusa slipped it back into his pocket and tapped the countertop, thinking. With a guest coming over, he needed to get ready, not wind down. He placed the mug back onto the hook and returned to his room.

Looking in the mirror, he cursed his lack of personal care as of late, resulting in the sight before him: frizzy unstyled hair, baggy clothes, and a whisper of a five o’clock shadow. Of course, he was still showering hyper-regularly and maintaining his skincare and oral hygiene routines, but he hadn’t cared to look particularly nice since Atsumu left. It was already frustrating enough to put effort into it when he was there just for it to go unnoticed anyways. The vain fucker had a praise kink so most of the verbal complimenting between the two of them was done by Sakusa while he was bending Atsumu over the bed. 

He shook the thought of that away and headed into the conjoining bathroom to fix his appearance.

After a shower, shave, and styling his hair, he gave himself a second lookover. Now he was dressed in his favorite pair of black jeans (a cigarette cut, not too tight, not too baggy) and an expensive oversized gray t-shirt (he liked the way the sleeves hung off his shoulders and the fabric). Not too dressed up to seem like he was trying to impress someone, but appearing clean and put-together, to respect his guest’s time.

Before he felt prepared (and ten minutes early), he heard a knock at his front door– Suna knew the code to his building and which apartment was his. He could have at least sent a text to let him know that he was on the way. Sakusa glanced at his phone to check the time. Oh, he did send a text. Well, whatever.

He opened the door to Suna holding a six pack of Asahi in one hand with the other shoved in his pocket. He was wearing a canvas coach jacket with a black long sleeve underneath, and off-white slim fitting pants with Birkenstocks.

“Hello, Suna-san. It’s nice to see you,” Sakusa said curtly. In his own head he felt somewhat ashamed that he had neglected to develop a friendship with him. He made the conscious effort to follow his greeting with a smile. 

Suna nodded and walked through the door Sakusa held open for him. “Hey, thanks for replying. I’ve been bored out of my mind this week,” he said, slipping his shoes off and setting his beer on the counter. 

Sakusa sighed. “Actually, me too. Apparently, you guys are the only people I spend time with these days.” He eyed the drinks, and then Suna. His hair looked slightly damp from a shower, and whatever cologne he had put on after was attacking Sakusa’s olfactory receptors. His nose wrinkled and tried to muffle a tiny sneeze.

Suna laughed. “Not a fan of my aftershave? It’s new anyways, was just trying it out, but I thought it was kinda nice.” He fake pouted, then grinned and pulled out a bottle from the carrier. “Got a glass?”

Sakusa panicked internally. “No! I’m sorry, my nose is sensitive. It’s… nice. Honestly, it’s good. And yeah, sorry. Here.” He took a pint glass from the cabinet and set it out for Suna, also grabbing the bottle opener. Worried he had already made a social blunder, he crossed his arms to hug himself and try to contain the nervous energy. “Which aftershave is it?”

Suna cracked open a beer and poured it into the glass carefully. “Sorry, I texted you and asked if you wanted anything, but I guess you didn’t see it. You can have some if you want. Um. It’s Dior Homme. Samu got it for me.”

“Ah! Thank you! I almost forgot about the tiramisu, too. You want some, right? I mean, would you like a piece?” Sakusa fretted, eagerly accepting the offer of a beer in hopes to build camaraderie. 

Suna laughed, though Sakusa wasn’t sure what there was to laugh at. “Sure, thanks,” he said.

Sakusa turned to the fridge to remove the dessert, quickly serving it on two small plates. He poured his own beer and drank too fast, a bit of it dribbling down his chin. He grabbed a sheet of kitchen roll and wiped it. Suna was midway through a bite of tiramisu, but watching him with amusement. 

“This is actually really good, Sakusa-san. I didn’t take you for a pâtissier.” Suna looked genuinely happy, taking a huge bite and munching on it in a chipmunk cheek. It’s true, what they say about the way to a man’s heart.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I’m not, I just had nothing better to do. Thought I’d try something new,” Sakusa said, gulping down half of his glass. He actually enjoyed drinking for social purposes, it was a nice way to spend time with people he was close to and helped him relax. 

“Mm, yeah, me too.” Suna rubbed his stomach. “Can I have another piece? Like, twice the size of that one.” He grinned.

Sakusa smiled, not calculated this time, but happy to see someone enjoying his food. It was one of life’s simple pleasures. “Of course.”

They talked about what they had been up to this week, filed complaints about boyfriends, discussed other plans for the rest of the off season. Sakusa was basically vibrating from the social exposure, it had been days since he had a face-to-face conversation with someone. That, or it was from the slight buzz of two beers down. Either way, he made the private decision to leave the last beer from his allotment, as he was feeling good in his current state. 

Suna stood up from where they had moved to in the living room, and walked over to the sink, rinsing his glass out. “Hey, do you want your last one?” he called, poking his head around the half wall to look at Sakusa. 

“No, I’m good. You can have it,” Sakusa said cheerfully, scrolling through his phone for a second since his guest had left the room. 

“Oh, cool, thanks!” 

Sakusa didn’t know why he was thanking him; he brought them in the first place. He snorted air out of his nose, shaking his head slightly at the thought. He heard the bottle being cracked open, and then the satisfying sound of a fizzy drink being poured into a glass. Then, he heard shattering, and swearing.

Suna hissed and raised his foot to the opposite knee to cradle it, balancing on one leg and holding onto the counter. “Shit, that hurts.” The outside of his glass had been a little wet from rinsing, and he was careless in not pouring over the counter. Both the last beer and the glass slipped through his fingers, the former being more heartbreaking.

“God, are you okay? Hang on, don’t move–” Sakusa shot up and quickly grabbed the broom from the closet, hastily sweeping the pieces around Suna’s foot into a pile. He threw the kitchen towels down to absorb the beer. Once the area was clear, Suna let his foot drop and cursed, noticing the blood starting to drip down from a cut across the top of it.

“Shit, here–” Sakusa grabbed the kitchen roll, ripping off and folding a few sheets together– “use these– can you walk on it?” He reached out to steady him but then stopped midair, recoiling and dropping his arm before making contact.

Suna shifted his weight hesitantly. “Yeah, kind of. Sorry about the glass.” He chuckled as he lifted his foot again to wipe away the blood. “You got a bandaid, or something?”

Sakusa nodded and put his arm out again, this time letting Suna throw his arm around his shoulder and helping him hobble out of the kitchen. “Yeah, in the bathroom, this way,” he said, choosing to ignore the comment about the glass, which he found to be too absurd of an implication to respond to. As if he really cared about the glass being broken more than his friend being injured.

“Ah, thanks,” Suna admitted, hopping a little to avoid his injured foot as he leaned on Sakusa for support. “This is the third time this has happened this week!”

“Seriously?” Sakusa said incredulously, wondering how someone could be so uncoordinated and careless. He pushed the bathroom door open and flicked on the light.

“Nah, I’m playin’.”

“What? Why would you even make something like that up?” Sakusa said flatly, holding in the small urge to chuckle. 

“I dunno. Bored,” Suna said, letting Sakusa guide him to sit on top of the toilet.

Sakusa rummaged through the cabinet under the sink and procured a few alcohol swabs, some gauze, and a roll of bandage. “You’re bored of hanging out with me?” Facing away from Suna to grab a washcloth, his mouth tightened, unsure if he wanted to know the answer or not, but too late to retract the question. He ran hot water from the sink and let the cloth absorb it, wringing it out carefully and then plopping down on the floor. 

“No, I didn’t mean that. Don’t read into it so much, jeez,” Suna laughed, allowing Sakusa to take his foot into his lap and start wiping away the blood with the cloth. “I could do this, you know.”

Sakusa didn’t look up. He threw the washcloth into the tub to deal with (throw out) later, and then ripped open an alcohol wipe, gingerly lifting Suna’s foot a bit higher. “I know, but–” he hesitated, not wanting to come off as condescending, as he often did unintentionally– “I just want to make sure it’s done right. This might sting a little.” He swiped the towelette over the cut, and Suna tensed, but held still.

Suna sighed and tilted his head back, looking around the bathroom. There was a large vanity mirror, with built in LED lights around the edge, like at a hotel. It was immaculately clean with a strange absence of products, save for a hand soap, like no one had ever used the room. That didn’t surprise him, and neither did Sakusa treating his foot– he was probably freakin’ over it getting infected. He turned his attention to the floor, relishing the sight of Sakusa kneeling before him, face obstructed by angelic (demonic?) black curls; his big, awkward body sitting cramped in the small space. He flexed his toes as Sakusa finished wrapping up his foot and set the bandage roll aside.

Sakusa looked up, and saw Suna staring at him intently. He blinked but didn’t look away. It wasn’t in his nature to break eye contact, and he wasn’t phased by it. “It’s done. Hopefully it doesn’t hurt too much,” he said, breaking the silence and staring back. Suna did make him nervous, because he could never read his expressions. He suddenly felt hyper aware of their relative positions, him sitting on the cold floor, Suna relaxing above him. He shifted uncomfortably as Suna failed to reply, leaving them in dead air, and decided this time, it would be okay for him to look away first. He glanced at his lips for a second, before instantly squashing the impulse and turning his head away. He stood up quickly, placing the first aid supplies on the counter. 

“You thought about kissing me just then, didn’t you?”

Sakusa narrowed his eyes and whipped his head back towards Suna, who was still sitting, and now gazing up at him smugly. While Suna’s actions revealed none of his intentions, his words had no gimmicks.

“What? Of course not. Don’t be so full of yourself. Why would you even think that? You’re dating Miya-san.” Sakusa was shaking lightly, feeling adrenaline from the confrontation coursing through his veins. He gripped the counter lightly and his pained expression demanded a response from Suna. 

Suna stood up. Sakusa took a half step back, though Suna hadn’t moved any closer. He laughed. “That sounded like a projection to me. Guilty conscience?” 

“Seriously, Suna-san, you’re being ridiculous. We’re both in happy relationships. I’m not interested in you.”

Suna moved closer, putting his hand on the edge of the counter, leaving just a few feet remaining between them. He tilted his head to the side, curiously, and stared intently at Sakusa’s mouth. “You say that, but you’re not moving away, and your voice is shaking.” He stepped closer, and moved his right hand to cover Sakusa’s. The other man flinched at the contact, but remained rooted to the spot, like if he moved, something else would shatter. “I’ve thought about kissing you.” 

He raised his free hand to Sakusa’s face, faltering just before making contact. When Sakusa didn’t attempt to avoid it, he closed the gap and brushed his thumb across the smooth, flawless cheek. 

Sakusa looked directly at Suna, who wasn’t making eye contact this time, instead blatantly staring at his lips. He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. His fingers twitched underneath Suna’s hand on the counter. 

“Suna-san, I think you’re very attractive, but we should stop this… before it goes too far.” He gulped, half talking to himself, half directing his words to Suna. 

“Is a kiss too far?” 

Suna leaned in, hovering inches away from Sakusa’s face. He smelled faintly of alcohol, but breathed out an even more intoxicating sweet, minty scent- when did he put gum in? Bastard.

Suna looked back into Sakusa’s wide, dark eyes, which returned his gaze with a fierce intensity. He reduced his voice to a murmur. “If you don’t want me to, just say so.”

He froze like that, the air electrified between them, waiting for Sakusa to jerk back, or even hit him. A small part of his brain expected that to happen, but his primal urges were telling him to strike now, before it was too late. In the moment of silence, his senses pounced on interpreting Sakusa, and drowned out everything else. His eyes studied thick lashes, and took note of the dark, amber brown striations in twin irises. He smelled neutral soap, like one you would use on a child, and tea tree oil- in his shampoo? He felt heat under his fingertips, blood rushing to a cheek supported by titanium-like bone structure. He heard a hitched breath, but no protests.

He leaned forward an inch more, and tasted Sakusa.

Sakusa was a statue, lips barely moving in response, until Suna’s tongue brushed his upper lip. He came to life with a fervor and grabbed Suna’s wrist which had been covering his hand, and yanked it towards his hip so Suna slipped in between him and the counter. His eyes were shut tight, trying to drink in the sensation of the kiss, his brain on autopilot to coordinate each twist of his tongue.

He pressed his palms on the counter on either side of Suna, caging him in, but holding some distance between their bodies. He felt the faint curve of a smile on Suna’s lips, before Suna pulled away slightly and began to kiss along Sakusa’s jaw, behind his ear– Sakusa tilted his head back, not daring to look at him, and gasped quietly when Suna licked halfway up his neck from just above his collarbone, letting his lips glide along the sternomastoid muscle the rest of the way. 

“Don’t close your eyes.”

The vibrating voice right next to his ear startled Sakusa, and the warm breath that tickled it sent a shudder down his spine. He let his eyes open halfway.

Looking in the mirror, he saw his own face peeking over Suna’s left shoulder, with a flush building high on his cheeks. His mouth was open in a slight pant, and his eyes watched in fascinated horror as Suna craned his head to the other side and lifted his face up to kiss the hidden flesh right beneath his jaw. He appraised Suna’s broad shoulders and upper back, larger than him, despite him being taller. He lifted his hands to slide them up his shoulder blades and further explore this uncharted territory, fingers running over butterflied muscles. Suna’s arms sneaked around his waist, pulling him closer in slow motion, until Sakusa became aware that he was half-hard, pressing directly into Suna’s matching bulge.

Suna leaned back slightly and looked at Sakusa. He kept one arm curled around his lower back and lifted the other hand to caress his face, tucking back strands of his hair. His fingers ran gently through it, thumb resting on his temple. “You’re gorgeous, you know,” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

Sakusa’s brow furrowed slightly, sensitive to Suna’s mischievous expression. “Don’t say that,” he said, feeling more like he was the butt of a joke than receiving a compliment. 

“I’m serious,” Suna replied.

He grabbed Sakusa’s hips and pushed him forward against the edge of the vanity, while simultaneously flipping behind him and pressing his chest to Sakusa’s back. He let his hands roam across Sakusa’s chest and stomach, pausing for a second too long as he brushed across hard nipples through his shirt. He kissed Sakusa’s neck from the back, but kept eye contact with him in the mirror. “So beautiful,” he huffed out against his neck.

Goosebumps materialized across Sakusa’s skin. He bit his lip, the exposure to his own full reflection filling him with sudden anxiety in his circumstance. God, he watched Suna touching him, kissing him like that, holding eye contact the entire time. Again, Sakusa broke away first, this time his eyelids fluttering as Suna shifted his hips slightly to grind his erection against Sakusa’s ass. 

“I bet he doesn’t tell you that.” Suna paused his attack on Sakusa’s neck and rested his chin on his right shoulder. His hand slid down gently and cupped the front of Sakusa’s pants, feeling how hard he was underneath. Sakusa watched his eyes, green like a sinister potion, rake down his body. “Pretty Kiyoomi-kun,” he whispered.

Sakusa snapped his eyes shut.

Resolute, he twisted his head to the side to chase Suna’s mouth. His lips were accepted eagerly, hastily. He wrapped his arms around Suna’s back tightly. Suna held him with one arm and used his free hand to push the door out of the way for the two of them to stumble out into the bedroom. 

Sakusa felt himself falling back, landing on the bed with force. Suna quickly climbed on top of him. Their lips never separated. Suna’s knee slotted between Sakusa’s legs, and his hands sank into the mattress on either side of Sakusa’s head. 

The aggression in Suna’s kisses increased, and he began lightly sucking on Sakusa’s bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. Sakusa’s hands moved from holding the back of his neck to cupping his face, then threaded through the gap between their bodies.

Suna felt cold hands slip under his shirt where it hung loose, grabbing his waist and sliding up, bunching the fabric up along the way. Fingers tugged impatiently at the collar when it got stuck under his arms. At that, he pulled back onto his knees and took it off the rest of the way, discarding it on the floor. He smirked at Sakusa’s exasperated face, watching him breathing hard and eating up the sight of him. He reached out to touch Suna’s abs, but before he could, Suna clasped his wrists together with his hands, capturing them in midair. 

He swiftly pinned them down above Sakusa’s head; one hand released and dropped back to the mattress to support himself as he hovered over Sakusa.

He tsked. “You too,” he said, freeing his wrists completely. He curled his fingers under the edge of Sakusa’s shirt, pulling up as he connected their lips again.

Sakusa’s lower back arched off the bed, allowing the fabric to slide up. “You’re so good,” Suna mumbled between kisses, backing off for a moment to take it off all the way for him. He immediately grabbed his chest, wrapping his fingers around the side of his torso and thumbing his nipple with one hand. He let it glide down Sakusa’s stomach, dragging his fingers over the ridges of hard muscle, to grope Sakusa’s dick over his jeans, criminally neglected for the last few minutes. 

Sakusa held in his own sounds, desperately clinging to the comfortable sense of control. Yet, he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking into the touch, or his hands from taking their turn to roam Suna’s chest. “Suna-san,” he gasped, “I…”

“Hm?” Suna grunted, lowering his face to start kissing across the expanse of his chest. Starting at his collarbone, Suna’s mouth travelled down a familiar path– one he had followed countless times along past lovers. Next he left a wet kiss on one nipple, then leisurely crossed to the other, favored by chance. He gave this one more attention, flicking his tongue against it lightly, first biting wide around it to appreciate the pectoral muscle, and second, gently taking it between his teeth. At this point, his lover would be well distracted, so he’d begin to unbutton their pants and lower the zipper, their cock pushing up into the new freedom, begging to be exposed even more.

This time was no different. He moved south again, not forgetting to pepper kisses along Sakusa’s stomach on the way, and hovered millimeters above his bulge. He glanced up, and Sakusa lifted his head, eyes questioning why he had stopped.

Suna kissed the outside of his underwear, on what would be the underside of Sakusa’s dick had there not been a heavyweight black cotton barrier. It flexed up to meet him, pressing into his face. He looked back up Sakusa, seeing his brows knit together, face flushed, and lips parted. 

“It looks like you don’t want me to stop,” he observed, holding pointed eye contact with Sakusa and pressing the flat of his tongue to the fabric, leaving a faintly visible damp mark.

Sakusa couldn’t bear to respond verbally, but he nodded and dropped his head to the pillow, covering his eyes with the back of his hand and trying to regulate his quick breaths. He felt Suna lift his legs and slide his jeans off in one motion. Again, he complied by lifting his hips just enough to slip the waistband down. The cool air in the bedroom rushed to greet his skin, but his body was burning, aching. His legs dropped back to the bed, with Suna crouched low on his hands and elbows between them. He gasped as Suna finally pulled down the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs and his cock sprung free.

Suna licked his lips at the heat emanating from the area. He wondered how someone so icy could be carrying a ball of fire at his core. If Sakusa was trying to be coy, his own body was ruthlessly betraying him. Suna’s thoughts started to cloud with the need to possess and control, egged on by the way Sakusa had submitted to his actions thus far. He nuzzled into dark, trimmed hairs and inhaled. A potent source of Sakusa’s natural scent, lightly sweet, with hints of bar soap. Fuck, he could get published for proving that human pheromones weren’t just pseudoscience. 

He exhaled against Sakusa’s balls, and then lifted his chin to lick at the base of his cock, wrapping his fingers around it at the top to hold it still. He heard a tiny “mph” from above and smiled, letting the wet inner edge of his lips leave a trail as he slid his mouth along sideways up his shaft. 

From this angle, peering across the surface of Sakusa’s body, he could see every physical reaction. The way his abs flexed as he reacted to Suna’s tongue. The way his pectoral muscles strained, controlling the movement of his shoulders– these working in tangent with his triceps, hidden from view, but their contraction evident from the way Sakusa’s arms pressed down into the mattress as his upper back lifted off it, chin jutting up into the air as Suna began licking the head of his cock. 

Suna teased, lapping at the underside of the head agonizingly slowly, and curling his tongue around the side, tracing just underneath the ridge. He absentmindedly brushed his thumb up and down the shaft as he held it. How many licks would it take to get to the center? 

Sakusa hissed and his hand shot out, grabbing the side of Suna’s head. Suna didn’t seem to mind for the time being, content to open his mouth and let his lips slip around the tip completely, swirling his tongue around it, and then popping off again. He let his lips enclose it like this a few more times, each time twisting his head slightly so his tongue could reach a new angle.

“ _Fuck_.”

The breathy, voiceless exclamation from Sakusa and hand tightening in his hair ticked the last mental checkbox for Suna before he finally progressed, on his next descent letting his lips slide down as far as he could. He felt the tip of Sakusa’s cock pushing into the roof of his mouth deep in his throat, and his tongue lifted to press and slide against his shaft behind closed lips. 

He fell into a slow rhythm for a minute or two, bobbing up and down and looking up at Sakusa every once in a while. Sakusa’s head remained flat to the pillow for the most part, but his whole body writhed, like it was taking everything he had to concentrate on keeping his face out of view. His noises were never shrill, just brief grunts that trailed off into desperate gasps. His knees were now bent and calves squeezing around Suna instinctually, with Suna’s broad upper back slotted between keeping them spread apart to give himself room to operate. His toes curled into the bedding. 

Suna stopped and lifted his mouth up. He knew this would make Sakusa look down at him. He watched for a second, waiting for this result.

Sakusa’s tight grip buried in the duvet relaxed, and in the same instant he let his other hand fall from Suna’s hair. He slid his elbow back, propping himself up on it lopsidedly to look down at Suna.

“Why’d...youstop?” he breathed out, feeling like he was waking up from a trance as his brain shifted from autopilot back to manual control. 

His skin was peachy and pearlescent, his eyes half lidded– maybe from pleasure, maybe squinting to avoid the way light seemed to reflect off of his own face. 

He heard Suna’s chuckle only as a hum from behind closed lips, and saw his eyes go black– wait, he was just imagining that part. 

Suna curled his tongue, and then spit, letting a glob of saliva fall onto Sakusa’s dick. Sakusa watched it run down, and then Suna’s hand closed around it.

“Fffff–” he started to whisper, before Suna cut him off.

“I think,” he said, stroking Sakusa slowly, distributing his saliva around so both his hand and Sakusa’s cock were slippery– “this is what you really want, isn’t it?”

Before Sakusa could ask Suna for clarification, he slipped off his underwear the rest of the way and released his cock, moving his hand to slide the tip of his finger inside him to the first joint. Sakusa gasped and felt a jolt through his body. He gripped the duvet again and his eyes rolled back, losing track of his thoughts from the sensation. 

Suna continued slowly. “You fuck him, right? But here,” he paused, sticking his finger in deeper, bending the tip to gently prod against his prostate– “look. You even keep it waxed, this pretty little hole, pretty, just like you.” Sakusa finally let out an audible moan, lower back arching off the bed. “Suna-san! Fuck–”

“Suna-san, really? I’m inside you and you won’t even call me Rintarou. You must think you’re too good for me, huh?” He poked his prostate again pointedly, then started to slide his finger in and out. 

“I’ve always worried about you, Kiyoomi. That this poor hole is being neglected. And now I know–” he added his ring finger, pulling another moan from Sakusa– “that you’ve even been keeping it pretty, waiting for him to notice, huh?”

“S… Rintarou, I–” Sakusa tried to say something, but a cry caught in his throat as two lithe fingers massaged his prostate again.

“Shh, I’m here now, don’t worry. But if you want something, you’ll have to say it clearly, Kiyoomi-chan!” 

“It’s not like that!” Sakusa finally sputtered out. “I like topping. It doesN’T–” he choked on his words for a second as Suna rubbed his prostate again– “matter,” he finished, exhaling his last word.

“It doesn’t matter?” Suna said flatly. “If it doesn’t matter, then I guess I won’t fuck you.”

Sakusa felt fingers slide out of him abruptly. Suna sat back on his heels and rested his hands on Sakusa’s knees instead.

“Wait,” he said, before he realized what was going through his head. He stared at Suna’s pants where his dick created a large imprint against his thigh.

“Wait?” Suna clarified, smiling. He had him now; there was no doubt about it. He steeled his expression and dropped his voice.

“Fine, then. Get me lube,” he ordered, getting off the bed and standing. 

Sakusa’s hand scrambled in the nightstand drawer, gaze glued to Suna. He was taking his pants off, crunched over to slip his legs out one at a time. His abs flexed and bent slightly, lats and obliques rippling under taut skin. He took his underwear off in the same motion, and… oh.

Sakusa lost his train of thought and stared hungrily. He snapped out of it when Suna snatched the lube out of his hand, climbing back on the bed and kneeling. He popped the cap and drizzled it into the palm of his hand, humming lightly. 

He would have wondered what Suna was thinking about if he had been paying attention to anything but the cock in front of him. It demanded to be looked at. It curved upward in a way that made his stomach drop. Like a scythe blade. Or, to be honest, exactly like a banana. He didn’t have much time for observation before Suna grabbed it, lazily spreading lube up and down. Sakusa wanted to touch it too.

“Turn around,” Suna commanded, interrupting his fantasies. He hesitated, but when he watched Suna stroking himself for another fraction of a second, a pang shot to his gut and his own cock jumped. So he obliged, lifting himself off the bed to flip over.

Mid-turn, Suna grabbed his hips from behind and yanked his waist towards him. Sakusa’s hands slipped as he rocked off balance. His face dropped to the bed as he half-fell and his arms splayed out in front of him. Suna slid his dick up and down between his cheeks, dragging out a long moan from Sakusa into the mattress. 

“Suna-san, wait, are you…” he trailed off, glad that he was face down in the duvet to avoid asking the question directly. He brought his hands down to bunch his fists in the sheets closer to his head.

“Clean? I am in a committed relationship, you know. Of course.” He dropped his arms on either side of Sakusa, leaning over his back to talk into his ear. “You want me to fuck you, right, Kiyoomi? So say it. Say you want me to fuck you.” He reached one arm back to slip fingers in easily while his dick slid next to them, balls pressing up just behind Sakusa’s.

Sakusa braced himself on the mattress, pushing his ass back onto Suna’s fingers reflexively. “Oh fuck, yes, Rintarou,” he muttered, remembering Suna’s earlier first-name-basis demand.

Suna’s lips touched the outside of his ear, nipping lightly. “Come on, you can do better than that, _baby_ ,” he said, voice dripping with poison. He pulled back, gripping Sakusa’s hip again with one hand, and slapping his cock against his hole with the other. 

Sakusa flinched. He was getting more desperate by the second. He didn’t do well with teasing, and had never had to beg for anything in his life. People just gave him what he wanted, when he wanted, either out of fear or admiration. But this, he thought agonizingly, with a long, curvy cock dancing around his hole, was probably worth begging for. And, he half-reasoned, anything that happened after this was probably no more heinous than what he had already gotten himself into.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said decisively, propping himself back up on all fours and looking over his shoulder. He used his new leverage to rub against Suna’s length eagerly. “Rintarou… please…” he breathed out, staring up at Suna, barely holding his eyes open. “I want… your cock. In me,” he finished, opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang out a little. His conscience screamed at him, while he prayed the temptation was enough to bring about the sin. 

Suna grinned, holding still to let Sakusa grind back on him. The pleading words fed his ego. When Sakusa turned his head and made eye contact, his breath caught in his throat. Sakusa looked at him like he was lost in a desert, and Suna was an oasis. Thirsty. When his tongue peeked out, it was the last straw. Suna’s face dropped. He mouthed ‘fuck’ silently.

Sakusa closed his eyes as Suna angled himself down, and finally pushed inside him.

The initial bliss of being entered was short lived. Sakusa shrieked, throwing his head, back arching, as Suna sank in about halfway. “Argh…” he garbled, panting increasing as it took more concentration to hold himself back. His hole clenched automatically, long unfamiliar with the sensation of being filled. 

Suna paused, and reached out to tuck some of Sakusa’s hair behind his ear. He let his fingers trace soothing patterns across his back, lightly dragging along his skin and imagining new constellations. “Ah fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” he muttered, feeling Sakusa start to relax to accommodate him. He pushed in another inch. “So fucking sexy, Kiyoomi.” At this point, he was hardly in control of his words, instead letting his unfiltered thoughts spill out into the open.

Sakusa hummed, and subconsciously, his body stopped panicking, sinking into the comfort of Suna’s coos and touches. 

Suna took advantage of this right away and buried himself. His eyes rolled back as his balls pressed snugly against Sakusa’s ass. He started to thrust, not wasting anymore time with teasing, but setting a consistent pace, holding Sakusa steady by his hips. Sakusa crumbled, dropping back to his elbows and pressing his forehead into the pillow. Suna devoured the sight of his back and shoulders flexing, flawless muscles surely doing what they were designed to do. He gained immense satisfaction from seeing God’s most perfect creation fall to hell before him.

“Ah, Kiyoomi.” He began to work up a sweat, savoring the way his every movement pulled a tiny moan out of Sakusa. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you. Just like this. Your perfect, tight ass up in the air for me. Letting me do whatever I want to you.” He grunted in between phrases, slowing down slightly when he felt himself getting too close. This was far from over. 

He was distracted by a ding, whipping his head to the source. Sakusa’s phone lit up on the nightstand. It was out of sight to Sakusa, but Suna peered over at it.

“Look who texted you,” he said, smirking and grabbing the phone, leaning down slightly to hold it out in front of Sakusa’s face, while continuing to fuck him. Sakusa looked up lazily, incidentally unlocking his phone when he did. 

“Why don’t you reply to him and tell him you’re in bed, Sakusa-san.” Suna’s voice hitched as he increased his pace, the sound of slapping skin and the overwhelming stimulation clouding Kiyoomi’s head. “It wouldn’t even be a lie.”

Sakusa took the phone from him. With his elbows still propped up on the pillow, he tried to type something, but failed at first due to being actively slammed into from behind. He could barely see the screen, so he let muscle memory take over, hoping that whatever his fingers hit would be coherent. I’m. In. Bed. He shouldn’t have even listened to Suna, but words of protest had eluded him. He didn’t know why he was pressing send. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. It was probably because of the way Suna grabbed his waist and leaned over, biting his shoulder, fucking him deliriously, clearly spurred on by the fact that he was deep inside Kiyoomi while he was texting his boyfriend. He really was a sick fuck. 

Sakusa tossed his phone off to the side, finally letting out a deranged moan that he didn’t realize he was holding in. He got up on his hands again, determined to fuck back on Suna’s cock, and contemplated flipping their positions and riding him instead to regain control.

His plotting was once again interrupted before it could take form. Suna’s arm hooked across the front of his neck, yanking him upright. He yelped for air, only finding relief when his shoulders were pinned back against Suna’s chest, and his grip loosened– enough for airflow, but not enough to wriggle away. The new angle was perfectly suited to Suna’s curvature; he slid neatly in and out just as God intended. 

“I knew you were a cock slut, Kiyoomi,” he cooed, resting his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. He tightened his forearm across his neck again, and Sakusa’s hands flew up to grab onto it for dear life. Suna slowed down to a teasing pace, letting himself slide almost completely out, before plunging deep, and repeating the motion. His other hand snaked around Sakusa’s waist. 

He pressed his palm flat against Sakusa’s stomach, just between angular hip bones. Sakusa felt him add pressure with it, and then slide balls deep again. 

“Feel that, pretty baby? Mmm… being inside you is heaven–” he slid out, kissing the back of Sakusa’s neck gently, moving his mouth across shoulder to shoulder. “I can’t wait–” he grunted, thrusting back in and suddenly sinking his teeth in at the base of Sakusa’s neck– “to fill you with my cum.”

Sakusa hissed. He felt like he had no more agency than a fleshlight. He felt like prey, moments from death with a predator’s fangs at his throat. It consumed his thoughts. _Make me feel like I’m nothing and everything._ He whined.

“Rintarou…” he gasped, still constricted in Suna’s arms, “Please. Please– cum in me.” He squeezed his eyes shut again, shame washing over him at his own request, but that feeling only enthralled him more. He felt sick and out of this world. He was watching a movie about his own life, but darker and sexier. Was this even really happening? Who cares?

“Fuuuck, is that what you want, little cum slut?” Suna jeered, body tensing behind Kiyoomi’s. Sakusa thought this must be true loneliness as Suna pulled out, but excitement raced up his spine when he was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed down onto his back. Suna hunched over him soon after, balancing on one arm as he guided his dick into Sakusa again.

This position was game over for Sakusa. Before, Suna’s curvature had added a thrilling pressure, as the tip was forced up slightly and dragged against his insides. But now…

Now, as he laid there, clawing at Suna’s back with his knees knocked open, every single thrust of upturned cock pushed directly against his prostate. He dared to look down between their bodies, mesmerized by flexing V-cut abdominis, his own abandoned cock bouncing on each impact. He reached for it, feeling himself get closer with the mind-blowing prostate stimulation.

Suna had other ideas. He once again grabbed his wrist mid-reach, and pinned it back to the bed. “I thought you wanted _me_ to cum, Kiyoomi. Hm? Do you think you deserve to cum before me, you fucking whore?” he spat out, glaring at Sakuasa with lust in his eyes.

“Ah...nO,” he admitted, voice cracking as Suna lifted his legs. He straightened and held them together against his chest on one side, so Sakusa’s ankles dangled next to his right ear and his body was bent in a 90º angle, hips lifted off the bed slightly. Sakusa had nothing to hold onto anymore, so he fisted the sheets. The duvet had apparently been pushed aside at some point.

“That’s what I thought,” Suna said, picking up his pace again, face beginning to wince with pleasure. “Now beg for me to cum, just like you want it, baby.”

“Fuck, I want it, I want it, give me your cum,” he breathed out, words tripping over each other. How could he say it any clearer than that? He did want it- he gave so much, he wanted to be greedy, be the object, receive.

Suna began to tense, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly. “Fuck, I’ll give it to you...scream for me, so your neighbors know that you’re a dirty fucking whore, pretty Kiyoomi.”

“Yes… Rintarou… RINTAROU! Oh, fuuuuck,” Sakusa groaned, trying to concentrate on his own mounting pleasure, praying Suna would touch him soon. “Please...fill me...touch me,” he added, voice breaking and dwindling to a whisper. 

More aggressively than he expected, Suna started stroking Sakusa’s cock as he fucked into him like a jackrabbit, last moments before orgasm fueled by pure instinct. His hand was slick, firm, and entirely overwhelming- being untouched thus far, the contact was quickly giving Sakusa what he needed. 

“Fuck yes, Rintarou, please, I want–”

“Shit, Kiyoomi, I’m cumming…” Suna grunted, tightening his grip around Sakusa’s legs, upper lip curling, and sinking into him one last time, remaining balls deep as his cock gently throbbed inside him. “Oh fuck… take it all, baby…” His words slurred, eyes flickering, while he kept firmly stroking Sakusa.

Having a pulsing cock filling him with the dull warmth of shooting cum while being told to take it all combined with a hand twisting around his dick was more than enough for Sakusa to let go into his own orgasm, body shaking as he came onto his torso, the last spurts dribbling out over Suna’s hand. He didn’t have anything sexy to say, like Suna, instead being reduced to gasps and moans.

Too soon, Suna slipped out, grabbing tissues from the nightstand and starting to wipe off Sakusa’s stomach. He gave himself a quick cleanup, and then stood up, wordlessly searching for his clothes on the floor, trying to distinguish between identical pairs of black underwear. He must have found the right one, as he pulled on a pair and tossed the other to Sakusa on the bed. He reached back to the floor, picking up his pants.

“Hey…” Sakusa said abruptly, before he could control his thoughts. He curled onto his side, still catching his breath, peering at Suna. 

“Mm?” Suna grunted, pausing to look at him.

“Are you going home?” Sakusa asked, secretly squeezing the underside of his pillow beneath his head. 

“Oh, uh, yeah… it’s kinda late. Don’t wanna miss the last train.” Suna shrugged, returning to his task at hand- stumbling into a pant leg. 

“Do you want to stay?” Sakusa tensed, anxious already at even asking. It didn’t really make sense, they both were beyond fucked in many ways… but, if that was true, would it really hurt to delay the emotional fallout till tomorrow? He knew he didn’t want to be alone right now.

Suna stopped, and his attitude softened slightly. He kicked off his pants again, and placed his hands on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss Sakusa. But just before their lips met, he hesitated, and pulled back, suddenly feeling like a kiss was far too intimate. He sighed, and left the action unresolved, but crawled behind Sakusa, pulling the duvet over the two of them. He spooned him, sliding an arm order his waist loosely and nestling his face into his hair, inhaling that tea tree oil scent again. “Alright.”

Sakusa closed his eyes, feeling warmth envelop him, the familiarity of having a human space heater next to him under the covers bringing him instant comfort. As long as they never moved, this moment would never end, and they’d never have to face any consequences, right? Suna’s presence was a shield to everything real, and he was far too tired to be his own devil’s advocate. 

And if he woke up in the wee hours of the morning, and felt compelled to grind against him, rousing Suna from slumber, what difference did it make? If he received angelic, light kisses on his crown while demon hands clawed at him below, he’d just have to work it out with God tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw i'm not religious in any way lol, the references just kinda happened after i decided on the title


End file.
